Youtube: Prank Calls by CrazyRandomWeirdCruise
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Thank you for reading! Comment or review down below who do you want us to prank call. It could be Ash, Angie, or anyone on the set of Angie/Cait! Favorite or vote this story! Bye! -CrazyRandomWeirdCruise


**:** "Is the camera on?"  
Someone yelled.  
: "I'm pretty sure!"  
Someone else yelled

* * *

**Cruise**: "Hello beautifuls!~ I'm Cruise. I'm new to FanTube!~"  
Just then Fabia from the show Bakugan came into the view of the camera holding a glass of juice.  
Fabia: "Wah?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING A FANFICTION CRUISE?!"  
She screamed. Then she pointed to the person who was holding the camera.  
Fabia: "AND DON'T YOU HAVE FANFICTIONS TO MAKE!"  
: "She's scary!"  
Someone said which might be the camera person.  
Cruise: "Angie/Cait, don't you need to make more fanfics and FINISH some fanfics?"  
Angie/Cait shook the camera indicating no.  
Fabia: "Well, finish the story! We need to do our lines, Cruise!"  
She left the view of the camera.  
Angie/Cait: "Oh! Everyone, FanTube is a thing like this!~ Making random fanfics that are written like a video. I guess that didn't make sense."  
Cruise: "THE FANFICTION!"

* * *

**Cruise**: "Hey, I'm Cruise and this Fanfiction is going to be showing me making prank calls. Because I'm going to be in a Fanfiction by Angie/Cait, I've made so many friends!~ Like Angie/Cait, Finn from Impossible Love, Beck from I'd Tell You the Truth But Then I'd Have to Kill You Isn't a Choice, and many, many more. So, being the nice person I am, I'm going to prank call them!~"  
She held up a plastic cup filled with pieces of paper.  
Cruise: "This one is filled with numbers. You know the number of your contact? Yeah that!~"  
She then held up another one.  
Cruise: "This one is for the topic of the call like I'm in the hospital or I stole something from you. Stuff like that!~"

* * *

**Cruise** put her hand in a cup and pulled out a piece of paper.  
Cruise: "6."  
Cruise scrolled down the contact list on her IPhone. She groaned.  
Cruise: "IT'S JOEY WHEELER!"  
Then she pulled another paper out of a different cup.  
Cruise: "Tell them you dyed your hair neon green by accident?! Why the f**k would I do that?! I HAVE FLAWLESS HAIR!"

* * *

**The** phone rings once. Twice.  
Just then someone picks up.  
: "Hello?"  
He said in a sleepy voice. Cruise laughs silently.  
Cruise(mouths): "It's Yugi Moto!"  
Cruise: "Hey, it's Cruise."  
She keeps silently laughing.  
Yugi: "From that new Fanfic?"  
Cruise: "Hmmmmmmmm yeah."  
Yugi: "So, should I get Joey on the phone? He's asleep. Yami is also. We had an all-guy-sleepover."  
Cruise silently laughs at this.  
Cruise: "No, I was going to tell him this but I'll tell you. You're a better person."  
Yugi: "What do you have on your mind? It's 2:26 A.M."  
Cruise takes a deep breath.  
Cruise: "I dyed my hair neon green."  
There was a pause.  
Yugi: "How come?"  
Cruise silently laughs.  
Cruise: "I wanted to try the temporary dye but I looked at the label after I did the process and it was the other thing that lasts forever."  
There was a pause.  
Yugi: "You know they will kick you off, right! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR JOB!"  
Yugi screamed.  
Cruise: "I just wanted to try something!"  
Yugi sighed.  
Yugi: "Is there a way to get it out?"  
Cruise: "No."  
There was a pause.  
Yugi: "I'm sorry. I can't help you."  
Then Cruise laughed out loud.  
Cruise: "I'm sorry, Yugi! This is a prank call!"  
Cruise hung up then laughed again.

* * *

**Cruise**: "93."  
She scrolled down the list.  
Cruise: "Dani Fenton from Life of Crazy Teens and Teardrop of a Mermaid."  
She pulled a piece of paper out of a cup.  
Cruise: "Tell them you got kicked off set?! Angie, you come up with the craziest things."

* * *

**The** phone rings. Then someone picks up.  
Dani: "Hello?"  
Cruise: "Dani, I have bad news!"  
There was a pause.  
Dani: "What?"  
Cruise: "I got kicked off the new Fanfic!"  
There was another pause.  
Dani: "How?"  
There was another pause so Cruise can think.  
Cruise: "You know how Angie writes her stories on the computer program, Notepad?"  
There was a pause.  
Cruise: "I broke the computer and all the stories and notes in it."  
There was a gasp.  
Dani: "YOU F*****G B***H! YOU RUINED ANGIE'S WHOLE LIFE! SHE LOVES THAT COMPUTER! HER NOTES WERE IN THERE!"  
Well, that crossed the line. Cruise forced herself to laugh.  
Cruise: "This is for a Fanfiction! You SO fell for it! Love you, bye and text me later!~"  
She then hung up.  
Cruise: "That b***h!"

* * *

**Cruise**: "This is going to be my last phone call. I'm sorry."  
Cruise then pulls out a piece of paper.  
Cruise: "33. Damn, that's Kenny"  
Cruise then pulls out a piece of paper from the other cup.  
Cruise: "Tell them they spread a rumor about you. This is going to be hard. WAIT! I GOT IT!~"

* * *

**The** phone rings. Then someone picked up.  
: "Hello?"  
Cruise(mouth): "S**t, it's Kenny's girlfriend, Zoey!"  
Zoey: "Hello?"  
Cruise: "Hey, Zoey!~ It's Cruise from that new Fanfic!~"  
There was a pause.  
Zoey: "OH HEY!~"  
Cruise: "So why are you at Kenny's place so late at night?"  
There was a pause.  
Zoey: "You know... boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. So, why did you call?"  
Cruise: "Well, I wanted to talk to Kenny but you'll do."  
There was a pause.  
Cruise: "WHY THE F**K ARE YOU SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME?!"  
Well, that made Zoey snapped.  
Zoey: "WHAT THE H**L?! I DID NO SUCH THING?! YOU JUST CAME IN YESTERDAY!"  
Cruise: "I SAW YOUR POST, YOU LITTLE SL*T!"  
Zoey: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Cruise then laughed.  
Cruise: "I'm so sorry! This is a prank call. It was suppose to be for Kenny but you did great!~"  
Cruise then hung up on Zoey.

* * *

**Cruise**: "Thank you for reading!~ Comment or review down below who do you want us to prank call. It could be Ash, Angie, or anyone on the set of Angie/Cait!~ Favorite or vote this story!~ Bye!~"


End file.
